Stereotypes
by madxflower
Summary: Because in highschool...everyone has their own stereotype. Your labeled as soon as you walk through the front door.
1. Who's Who

**Don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura Haruno stood out.

This is True, yet False at the same time.

This 15 year old had cherry blossom hair and striking lime eyes, but she could blend into any crowd flawlessly.

So she is a Nobody.

--------------

Sasuke Uchiha is a heartbreaker.

This is False, yet so very, very True.

That raven haired male was the heart throb of almost every girl in school, even some teachers, although the only reason he breaks girl's hearts is so he can find the right one.

So he is a Player.

--------------

Naruto Uzumaki is an outcast.

This is somewhat True.

He never really fit in after his parents death, and put on a cheerful facade to hide his sadness…

Therefore, he is a friend.

--------------

Kiba Inuzuka is loud.

Once in a while, this is False.

He is only loud to gain attention.

So he is a Skater.

-------------

Hinata Hyuuga is quiet.

This will always be True.

It was just...in her nature to be quiet.

She is called a Nerd.

-------------

Shino Aburame likes bugs.

This, too, will always be True.

They just...facinate him.

He will be a Freak.

--------------

Ino Yamanaka is annoying.

This was False at a time.

She gets over excited a little bit too much over boys.

Now she is labeled Fangirl.

--------------

Chouji Akamichi likes food.

This was True before he was born.

His whole family is slightly overweight.

So he is Fat.

--------------

Shikamaru Nara is active.

This is False.

He just never really had any ambition when it came to school.

So Shikamaru is labeled a Druggie.

-------------

Sakura Haruno fell.

This is defiantly False to anyone who saw it.

Itachi Uchiha was dared by his friends to trip her. No one was around…

So Sakura Haruno has Amnesia.

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. Who are You?

**Don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Time heals all wounds.**

**This can be True; This can be False.**

**It all depends on the wound that needs to be healed. A stab, as an example, can be healed over time, however…With the loss of memory, no one can be sure.**

**So Time as it seems…is not the cure.**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"Owwwww…Where am I?" I asked into the chilly air…. No one seemed to be here, but there was a faint, yet familiar, smell of ramen. As I looked around the room I noticed the walls were orange; the room also consisted of a desk, a calendar, and the bed that I was currently occupying.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!" A blonde boy, clad in all orange appears at the door and tells me "Oh my gosh…You were out for almost 2 hours! What happened to you?"

"I-I don't know…"

"I was just walking out of the school and I find you passed out at the bottom of some stairs! I mean seriousl-What?!?!?!? What do you mean 'you don't know?'? D-Do you even know who I am?" The young male asks me.

Do I? I can't remember him…

"Am I suppose to?" I reply.

"Do you remember anything?" He asks back with a frown on his face. I can tell that he's not happy with my answer and I'm worrying him.

"No…Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Naruto…We were best friends since we were 3.…and you're at our apartment…I cant believe you don't remember." Naruto told me…

Wow…I can't believe I've known him for that long…

"Wait…Our?"

"Yeah.. After your parents died then you didn't want to stay at your house by yourself, so I offered to let you move in with me."

"Wow…Your parents must be really cool to let me stay with you."

"No… They died when I was little, so we're both orphans…"

"I'm sorry," I say while pulling him into a tight embrace, "I shouldn't have brought it up." Some how I knew this subject was really sensitive.

I guess that made him better because then he grinned at me and said, "Its ok…you and me are family now!"

"Ummm…Do you know what day it is? I only remember waking up with a ginormas headache." I say to Naruto, hoping to change the subject.

"Hmmm…" He gets up and checks the calender by the desk." It's Friday. We're on Spring Break now so there's no school for a week."

"Oh…ok."

-Knock-Knock-Knock-

"Dobe, open the door! I have your ointment…. It really helped Tou-san's rash….."

"Who's this?" I can't help but ask. This raven haired man...you would think around 16 or 17, walks in here, glances over at me...I must have been quite a sight: hair and clothes messed up, a slightly panicked Naruto sitting in front of me, and an ice pack on my head. Good job Sakura, this guy officially thinks you're a wierdo.

_Insert Akward Silence._

"Sakura-chan…that's the Teme. He's my best friend. You don't remember him, either?"

"What's wrong with her? I've been over here at least 3 times in the past week. Is she delusional?"

"Teme…." Naruto growled out, "She lost her memory, you fucking basterd! Your gay older brother tripped her and she fell down the fucking stairs! You... You better get his ass over here because I'm not helping her get her memory back by my self. Tell him he's taking her around tomorrow to help her remember something! And stop insulting her! She already took enough of that when she had her memery!"

"Hn…You mean like calling her weak?"

**_Ouch._**

" Annoying mabye?"

**_That one stung._**

"Good for nothing?"

**_Don't cry...._**

"Or possibly helpless!"

_**Wow. Did you hear that one? I think I heard our spirit break.** _

_I was completely fuming inside but I can't do anything about it. This sucks._

"Whatever. We need to leave…I told Okaa-san you'd help set up the spring festival."

"Right..." He mutters out, obviously still frustraited "Sakura-chan...do you think you can stay her for a couple hours?" His eyes look hopeful. I know I can't say no.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I hope.

"Alright...I'll try to be back by 10..." _I didn't really pay attention to anything else. It didn't really matter_ "And your room is that way...." _Why would Teme do something like that? I mean I know I don't know him that well..."_Don't forget theres some ra-"_...but that was harsh_ "-ove. You got all that?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah...I'll be fine."

* * *

**That's it!**

**Please remember to review and please check out Zician's story Nine Spirits. He's a super talented auther and needs to be recognized.**

**I wont update any of my story's until he gets atleast 10 reviews!**

**.....I'd like some reviews too though...**

**------Hugs and Pocky to all!!!------**


End file.
